Stalker's Game
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Grissom and Greg are in big trouble! A sick and twisted man has grabbed them. The two of them and some other prisoners are put through the man's sick games. If they survive one then the next one is worse. Will anyone survive? Miami Crossover... maybe.
1. One

_**Stalker's Game**_

**One**

* * *

Grissom slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them from the blinding light. Groaning, he tried to move his arms but couldn't. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His ankles were also cuffed. Doing the best he could with bound hands and feet, ha managed to sit up. He took a glance around the bright room. A few feet away from him laid an unconscious Greg, bound just like him.

"Greg," Grissom whispered and wiggled over to him.

The task took a few minutes. Once he made it, Greg began to stir. He quickly became aware of the predicament and frantically began pulled at the handcuffs.

Before either of them could say anything to each other, someone's voice stopped them.

"Glad to see you're awake."

The CSIs looked around the room. A black figure stood outside the room. Only the outline of the head could be seen through the small barred window in the door.

"What do you want?" Grissom glared.

"I want to play some games with you, Mr. Grissom. And of course you too, Mr. Sanders. Now that you're both up… let the games begin!"

* * *

Sara, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick were at the crime scene where their friends disappeared from. They were all had mixed feelings of anger and worry. Evidence was scarce. Everyone was getting frustrated with not finding anything.

"This sucks! We've been here for hours and we still don't have anything!" Nick yelled.  
For all we know, this sicko could have killed Grissom and Greg already!"

"Nick calm down. We all want to find them just as much as you do." Catherine tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, man. We don't know that they're dead. And stop thinking they are." Warrick told him.

While this was going on, Sara was off in her own little world.

'_Please be alive…'_ she begged silently.

* * *

Of Course it's short! When is the first chapter of any of my stories long! But I hope you liked it! The next chapter shall be up soon.


	2. Two

_**Stalker's Game**_

**Two**

Sorry it's not long but I am sick and I have a head ache the size of Texas. So it basically feels like it's about to explode. I'll try to update soon.

* * *

The next time Grissom woke up, he was laying on damp grass. He groaned and stood up. Next to him was Greg again. Only this time Greg was already up. Both CSIs found them selves in a forest. A nearby tree had two wakizashis(1) lodged in it and they held up a note. After struggling with the blades, Grissom managed to get them out. The note slowly drifted to the ground.

Greg picked it up and read it out loud:

"Lions and Tigers and bears, oh my! That's what lurks in the forest, with many other creatures. I have given you each a wakizashi… guns would be no fun! It'd be too easy that way. If you can survive tonight or find your way out, you will be set free. If not… it's been fun. Better get going… the suns going down. They hunt better at night."

Greg was shaking, "He can't be serious… can he?"  
"Sounds like he is." Grissom wasn't in such a great mood and the note wasn't helping either.

Grissom looked in the direction of the disappearing sun, "I think we should go."

Greg hesitantly nodded.

Within an hour the sun had gone down. Grissom and Greg decided to set up camp and take turns at standing guard. Neither of them could sleep as faint howling filled the crisp air. The fire raged on between the two of them. A twig snapping made Greg jump up a few feet. Grissom quickly looked around. Not seeing anything he calmed Greg down.

Deep, faint growling hid behind the foliage. Yellow eyes scanned the men and the creature licked it's chops. In the blink of an eye, the creature jumped out from the coverage and bit onto Grissom shoulder. Grissom yelled in pain as the white tiger clasped his shoulder tighter. Greg just looked on in bewilderment and fear.

* * *

1: Wakizashi- short sword

Again sorry about the shortness of the chapter. And about what happened to Grissom.


	3. Three

_**Stalker's Game**_

**Three**

I have decided to make this story into a bunch of short chapters but that means I'll update quicker.

* * *

Grissom took his wakizashi and stabbed the tiger's paw. The tiger roared in pain and let go of his shoulder. It snarled at him with blood soaked teeth. Grissom grasped his bleeding shoulder. He hissed in pain at the touch. Greg was unable to move from the amount of fear that filled him.

Glaring yellow eyes stared down a frightened Grissom. Without warning, the tiger attacked again. This time at Greg. All Greg did was close his eyes. As the tiger charged toward him, Grissom sliced open his side. Another roar of pain and the white tiger fell to the ground, breathing heavy. Shaking, it stood up and ran back to the forest.

"Grissom!" Greg yelled once the tiger had gone. He ran over to his wounded friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Grissom answered.

His world began to spin and blacken. Once he closed his eyes he collapsed into Greg's arms.

This time he woke up to a sharp shooting pain in his arm. He quickly sat up and grabbed his shoulder. Again Greg jumped up a few feet. He put his hand over his heart. Grissom noticed his shoulder was bandaged up with a black bandage to stop the bleeding. He looked over and saw the bottom of Greg's black Metallica shirt was torn off. Grissom grabbed his shirt that laid next to him and put it back one. Greg sat next to the fire.

"It's freezing," Greg's teeth chattered.

Grissom had to admit, it was pretty cold.

"We should get going and find our way out. I doubt if we survive he'll let us go." Grissom grunted as he tried to stand up. "He'll probably keep us until we're dead."

"I kind of figured that out."

The two began to walk again and became aware of their surroundings. Greg's short sword was tightly held in his hand. His eyes were always shifting back and forth and his knuckles were turning white.

A swarm of bats flew out over their heads. Both CSIs ducked and swatted at them. The squeaking of the bats hurt their ears. Once the bats left, they straightened up. Greg felt ragged breathing on the back of his neck. A painful sting came across his back with a gnarly roar.

* * *

The next chapter will be soon.


	4. Four

_**Stalker's Game**_

**Four**

* * *

A grizzly bear stood behind Greg, part of Greg's shirt stuck on it's claws. Greg let out an agonized scream before moving out of the way. The bear didn't stick around like the tiger. Grissom ran over to Greg. He sighed when he realized the three cuts on Greg's back weren't deep.

"That hurt like hell," Greg groaned and rubbed his back.

They never stopped looking for a way out. There was an eerie silence in the air. Crickets played a creepy tune with the owls. After a few hours of feeling like they were walking in circles, they saw a clearing in front of them get closer and closer. Now in front of them was a large beach with a motor boat. Greg began to chuckle and Grissom smiled.

They ran to the boat, pushed it into the water and started it up. Grissom steered the boat and Greg stared at the place they had left. As they were getting farther away from the shore, Grissom had a weird feeling in his gut. A painful electric shock filled their bodies and killed the motor. They fell unconscious once they shocks stopped.

A larger boat came and stopped at Grissom and Greg. A man with short orange hair and calm green eyes jumped from the larger boat to the other. Another person on the larger boat tossed the man some rope. He tied the rope to the bow of the boat to the back of the little one. He waved his hand and the larger boat dragged the boat back to shore.

'_They actually would have made it out alive… impressive,'_ the man thought as he stared at the limp forms. A smug smile came across his face, "This shall be fun."


	5. Five

_**Stalker's Game**_

**Five**

_I have decided to add two people from CSI: Miami into the story. If you like writing CSI stories check out the News on my profile. It's called CSI Santa that someone is doing. Join before December 1st. If you join someone will be your own secret Santa and they'll write your own CSI story. So join!!_

* * *

"This is really starting to bug me." Greg groaned waking up, yet again.

They were back in the small gray room. This time their hands were bound in front of them. Grissom was already up and he was angry.

"I knew it was too easy." he mumbled to himself.

Soft groaning came from the other side of the dull room. Greg and Grissom looked over and saw Eric and Natalia. Eric had a gash on the side of his eye that was still bleeding. Natalia held his head on her lap. She looked around nervous and frightened.

"I've brought some more people to play with us Mr. Grissom," A person said from the small barred window on the door.

The four CSIs looked at the man. Green eyes held no emotion as they looked at the captives.

"Who wants to play the next game with me?" the man asked. An evil glint quickly passed over his eyes.

When no one said anything the man chuckled, "I think the two new players should."

Natalia began to shake with fear. Eric glared at the man. The door opened and the orange hair man walked in. he came in with a cold, heartless grin. From his back pocket he pulled out a long knife. The knife easily sliced through the ropes that bound Eric and Natalia's ankles. He pulled out a syringe. In no time he injected Eric with some liquid in the back of his neck. Natalia soon followed.

Both CSIs were dragged to their feet by the man. The room began to spin around and they were having trouble keeping their balance. The man rushed them out of the room. He let go of Eric to lock the door. Eric took the opportunity to try and escaped. He didn't get very far before he fell to the floor, panting. His vision was blurry and full of black dots. Eric managed to get ups o he was kneeling. Vomit covered the floor in front of him.

The man sighed and pulled Eric up. "Silly man. You can't escape. Don't worry about the drug. Everyone's first time makes them get sick. It'll all be over soon."


End file.
